Pitzland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information :'' Pitzland is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 483 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pitzland work diligently to produce Water and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Pitzland will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Pitzland to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pitzland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Pitzland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pitzland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The name "Pitzland" derives from the nickname given to the state of Pitzland before it's Liberation, where it was given new hope after a devious Government. Chapter I: The Beginning On the day of the 20th April 2007, the liberation of Pitzland began. Taking to the streets, Pitzland's rebel forces crowded the empty streets of Milton Keynes waving their new flag so proudly. After years of confinement, they were now released from the Government Captivity for the first time in 10 years. The Nation of Pitzland was established under a new beginning of freedom. Chapter II: Growth Pitzland began to grow very slowly, money was scarce but no one gave up hope, not too long later, an alliance of nations invited the people of Pitzland to ally and grow in their alliance. They were known as the Central Alliance As Pitzland became stronger and set up good trades with foreign nations, the Central Alliance closed it's doors but was re-established as the Mystic Alliance from Near Sparta, exactly the same as the Central Alliance but with new leadership which proved to be successful and many good relations were made with fellow Pink alliances such as Sparta and the Socialistic Empire. Pitzland left the Mystic Alliance from Near Sparta to join an old ally, ReaperBoi, ruler of the N.O.D, in the major alliance The New Polar Order. Here, Pitzland became strong and learned a lot about the Planet Bob. Chapter III: War The official stance of War by the Pitzland government is to follow any orders given by the New Polar Order, the people of Pitzland agree with this state. The nation of Pitzland first went into war with a fellow Central Alliance member over a mutual disagreement, the people of Pitzland were not pleased with the decision to go into war, but they knew the cause was just and what had to be done, was done. Pitzland came out bruised but destroyed their target succesfully, the next few months were spent rebuilding. Notable War Contributions FAN v2 http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-1V_War Quickly after joining the New Polar Order, the nation of Pitzland were straight into war in Polaris' latest struggle against the Federation of Armed Nations, in this war, Pitzland declared a state of war with 2 nations and succeded in forcing FAN to admit defeat once again. BLEU-NADC War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/BLEU-NADC_War During the BLEU-NADC war, Pitzland succesfully counquered 3 nations. After only 2 days in Battle, all NADC nations were in Anarchy as Pitzlandic troops stormed the streets, by 10 days, the government of the NADC begged for a peaceful solution which was kindly granted on February 16. GGA-Hyperion War Coming soon.